The Radiant Archer and the Manipulating Puppeteer
by FallenAngelKegawaHoukou
Summary: Sora and the gang may have defeated the infamous Organization XIII, but now a new threat emerges as rejects from the organization attack and try to eliminate Roxas and Sora along with him. To make matters worse, Kairi is kidnapped by the man Pheristhox.
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Two figures in black cloaks were walking down a white hallway, talking about a certain group that used to reside in the world that the figures are in.

"The World That Never Was is a whole lot quieter now that Xemnas and his fellow members are gone. Organization XIII is no longer in existence, save for one member.", said one of the figures a tone of relief.

"Yes. That keyblade master's nobody. How I would love to crush him. He did help get rid of a few members of the Organization though.", replied the other as he stopped and looked at one of the nobody symbols etched on the wall of the corridor.

"Roxas is the one you speak. If our plan succeeds, he shall fall along with the others. I've fought his real self before. That kid named Sora and his two friends Donald and Goofy. He did put up a good fight, but he was no match for me none the less. I let him live to give a message to the opponent I really wanted to fight. I don't need him alive anymore though. The others should have reached their destinations by now. It's time we went to ours.", said the first figure as they entered a special room. It was this very room that allowed them to appear in any world they chose. A few seconds later, the figures were in the jungle of an island paradise. The sound of waves could be heard from the nearby beach.

"So this is the famous Destiny Islands. The birthplace of the keyblade master. It's time Tridimix. Summon the heartless and go to the world that contains the princess you've been assigned.", said the figure who was obviously in command.

"Alright. Just don't get yourself hurt! I would hate it if something awful happened to you!", replied Tridimix as he began to call forth a portal of darkness. The portal became huge as a gigantic heartless stepped out. Behind it was an army of Shadow and Soldier heartless.

"Hmph, you know very well you wouldn't. We're Nobodies. We can't _love _or _hate_ anything.", replied the other figure.

"Listen to me heartless. Go through this world and devour as many hearts as you can to distract the keyblade master long enough for my friend here to grab the princess living here. I shall not stop you. You are free to rampage through this place for as long as you want. Now I shall live things to you Pherithox. Ta-ta!", said Tridimix before he vanished into darkness. The heartless then began to spread throughout the islands. Pherithox then started searching for the seventh princess.

Meanwhile, Sora was watching the sunset along with Riku and Kairi. Riku and Sora had just finished practicing with their keyblades and showing Kairi how to use hers. Kairi did suprisingly well, after the experience she got from fighting the many heartless in the World That Never Was. She smiled as she remembered the very first time she watched the sunset with Sora. A sudden quake startled her out her thoughts and she looked at Sora in alarm.

"Sora look! The sky is turning black. Just like the very first time the heartless showed up in Destiny Islands. Only this time, I'll be here to help you.", shouted Riku as he pointed up at the sky. Sora looked where Riku was pointing and shuddered as he remembered what happened the first time. A scream from Kairi caused him to turn around. Four Soldier heartless had surrounded Kairi as she swung at them with her keyblade. She struck one of them in the head and stunned it before finishing it off with mid-body slash. It disappeared and released the heart trapped in it. Riku and Sora took on the other three and defeated them.

"Come on guys, we have to warn everyone on the islands!", yelled Kairi as she ran towards the village she lived in. Sora and Riku followed behind her. They came upon a massive group of heartless and were forced to find another way in. When they finally got in, they were relieved to find a note from Selphie saying everyone had been safely evacuated. They then began to battle with the heartless. When the heartless number dropped a little, the ground began to shake again. This time it was more violent. Darkness began to envelope the ground near the trio's feet. A giant heartless then came out of the darkness and stood towering over the three heros. It reminded Sora of a souped up version of the Defender heartless with an axe instead of a shield. The heartless swung it's axe at Riku and barely missed him. Sora went on the offensive and started hacking away at the heartless's legs. The heartless roared and kicked Sora into one of the houses in the village. Riku summoned the power inside of him and sent a blast of energy at the heartless's face. Riku smiled as he figured out that the heartless's weak point was it's face.

"Kairi, Sora! It's weakpoint is it's face. Try hurling your keyblades at it.", said Riku as he charged up energy into his keyblade and sent it flying at the heartless. Sora and Kairi began to do the same. After a while, the heartless became tired and weakened. So did Sora. That previous kick had really done some damage to him. The heartless made one final move and attempted to slam one of it's fists into Sora and crush him. Before the punch could hit though, a blinding light shot through the heartless.

"Scattershot!", said a voice as darts of light shot through each and every heartless on the island. The darts of light stuck in the heartless then exploded and destroyed the giant heartless was obliterated.

"Whoa! Riku did you see that? Who could have done that?", asked Sora in a mixed tone of amazement and bewilderment. A dark portal appeared in front of him and a cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness. The portal disappeared along with the darkness left by the giant heartless. The sky appeared normal again.

"That was I who did that. If the heartless would have killed you, my plan would have been destroyed. I wasn't counting on the keyblade master to lose. I hoped you would have been stronger.", spoke the figure as he threw back his hood. His long, silver hair flowed in the wind. It looked familiar to Sora, but he couldn't quite remember who it was.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you the who brought the heartless here?", demanded Sora as he held his keyblade in a battle ready pose.

"Actually it was my friend Tridimix who summoned the heartless here, but as for who I am, I will only tell you that my name is Pheristhox. I'm here because you have something that I want. Ah, and there she is! The seventh Princess of Heart. I see someone's taught her how to wield a keyblade too.", answered Pheristhox with a monotone voice that showed great power. Kairi stepped backwards some to distance herself.

"My name's Kairi! What is it that your planning to do? Why do you need me?", said Kairi as Riku got in front of her to shield her from any attack that might come from the mysterious man.

"I require the hearts of all seven of the Princesses of Heart. I'm afraid that includes you as well. Your friend here will only perish if he gets in my way.", Pheristhox as he pointed at Riku. Riku became angered and lunged at Pheristhox with his keyblade in hand. A flash of light burst out of Pheristhox's hand as tendrils of darkness began to coallesce into around his hand and form his weapon. Pherithox then blocked Riku's attack and sent him backwards. Pheristhox held up his weapon which resembled a type of crossbow. Pheristhox then summoned something pearly white into his hand. A flash of light turn it into an arrow. Pheristhox pulled the arrow back on the crossbow string.

"Learn your lesson and perish. Flash Strike!", said Pheristhox as he sent the arrow whizzing towards Riku. Riku dodged it only to be hit by the explosion of light that erupted from the arrow. Pherithox formed more arrows and shot them. Sora deflected them by throwing out his keyblade. The keyblade materialized back into Sora's hand.

"Unless you're not as bright as everyone says, you've figured out what my specialty is. That's right, my power is the power of light. You can run from me if you like, but I'll just catch you. Larxene may have been as fast as lightning, but I'm a lot faster. You would'nt remember who that is though, your memory of her was locked away.", said Pheristhox as he pointed an arrow at Sora.

"The power of light? How can someone like you have the power of light?", asked Riku in disbelief as he couldn't believe someone with such an evil feeling about them could use light magic.

"Same way you can use the power of darkness and yet still be a hero. Enough chat, time to end this. Blind Barrage!", said Pheristhox as he cause a white flash of light to surround them. Sora and Riku were both knocked to the ground by punches they couldn't see. In fact, they couldn't see anything but white light. Kairi screamed and then the light was gone. So was Kairi and Pheristhox.


	2. Chapter 2: Help Arrives

While Pheristhox had caused trouble on Destiny Islands, Beast's Castle had its own unwelcomed guest to deal with. Belle and Prince Adam, who had broken the curse and was no longer the Beast, were dancing together in the ballroom. Belle looked as stunning as ever in her golden dress. Belle and Adam were in the middle of a waltz when Belle sensed a dark presence. Belle and Adam looked up at the balcony and were startled to see a figure in a black cloak.

"Good evening. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. I see that you have broken the enchantress's curse Beast, or shall I call you Prince now? Sorry to ruin your moment, but your dear princess Belle needs to come with me.", said the figure as it pulled back its hood. The man had purple hair that almost a neon purple. His bangs were uneven and covered his left eye, but stopped above his right eye. The back of his hair was spiked up and outwards from his head.

"Belle, get out of here! I'll try to hold him off while you escape!", ordered Adam as he stepped in front of Belle to protect her. The figure just laughed coyly and smiled.

"I suggest you play nicely and just surrender. You're not the Beast anymore, so you'll have no chance against me. Even if your dear Belle escaped, I'm afraid I would still find her. The name's Tridimix by the way. Unfortunately, if you continue to get in my way, that's the last name you'll ever hear.", said Tridimix menacingly yet with a sense of pity. Tridimix held out his hand while white and black thorns began to surround it. The thorns began to take form and turned into Tridimix's weapon. It was a marionette frame that looked as if it was made from connecting the tips of two nobody emblems and joining them together. The frame had a purple gradient color to it. It started light lavender in the center and became darker farther outwards. With his other hand, Tridimix opened up a dark corridor. Three Trickmaster heartless walked out of the portal before it closed. Thorny strings then shot from the marionette frame and attached themselves to the heartless. Belle ran for the exit but stopped as one of the Trickmasters blocked the doorway. The other two were attacking Adam.

Tridimix was manipulating each of the three heartless like mere puppets with his marionette frame. Adam eventually grew tired and could barely fight anymore. He still wasn't giving up though, he couldn't bear to lose Belle again. One of the Trickmasters caught Belle in its hands and brought her to Tridimix.

"It is time for me to leave this dreadful place. Belle my dear, I'm afraid your sweet prince will have to become a heartless for me. I might just spare his life; however, if you beg me to.", teased Tridimix in a cruel yet playful way. He reminded Belle of a cat that plays with its food. She yielded though, and begged him to spare Adam. Tridimix kept to his word and left the prince exhausted on the ballroom floor. Tridimix disappeared along with Belle and the heartless.

At Disney Castle, King Mickey had already begun to suspect that something bad was happening to the worlds. He could feel it and the Cornerstone of Light was acting weirdly. He ordered Donald and Goofy to get ready for travel while a gummi ship was made ready for transport. When everything was ready, King Mickey boarded the ship along with Donald and Goofy. The gummi ship was then lifted off and set sail for Destiny Islands.

Sora and Riku weren't taking Kairi's disappearance very well. Riku's hand was red and swollen from punching the boulders lining the shore in agitation. Sora couldn't believe what happened.

"What'll we do? Riku she's gone! We need to follow him!", cried out Sora in desperation as he covered his face with his hands. He didn't want Riku to see him crying like a little kid. Riku pounded the boulder again.

"If only I still had Xehanort's darkness inside me, I could open up a corridor to let us follow him. She needs us. It's true that she's learned how to fight better, but she'll still be no match for someone like him.", said Riku as he remembered how he used to be able to travel freely through the dark corridors.

"I know. I wish the King was here. He could help us.", mumbled Sora as he tried thinking of ways to follow Pheristhox. Riku and Sora weren't having any luck when a familiar sound gave Sora hope. Sure enough, Sora's prediction of the sound was true. It was the gummi ship! The ship landed on the shoreline and Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey walked out. Sora was relieved to see his old friends. King Mickey could tell something was wrong when he noticed Sora's and Riku's faces.

"Sora, did anything happen to the islands? Queen Minnie and I both had a bad feeling and then the Cornerstone starting acting strangely. Where's Kairi? Is she alright?", asked Mickey worriedly as he looked around the island.

"Yes your Majesty, something did happen. A man named Pheristhox came to the islands along with a lot of heartless. The heartless were much of a problem though, for that man destroyed them all like they were nothing. He then blinded us and kidnapped Kairi. I think he wants Kingdom Hearts, because he said something about the Princesses of Heart.", replied Sora as he almost began to cry again.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll get her back! There's only two places he would take her. Either Radiant Gardens or World That Never Was. We can use the gummi ship to travel to Radiant Garden. Even if they aren't there when we get there, if we stay long enough, they will come. If this man wants to open the keyhole to the doorway to darkness, he'll need to be in Radiant Garden. He'll also need the other six princesses too. While you will be looking for Kairi in Radiant Garden, I will be going to the other worlds to try and save those princesses.", said Mickey as he tried to comfort Sora. Sora nodded and walked with Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy onboard the ship. The ship then lifted off and headed towards Radiant Garden.

Back in the World That Never Was, a corridor of darkness opened up in the basement area of the Castle That Never Was. Out of the portal, Pheristhox came out holding on to Kairi's arm to keep her from escaping.


	3. Chapter 3: Tridimix's Plan

Pheristhox dragged Kairi into a circular, white room that was covered with nobody symbols. Pheristhox led Kairi into the room and sealed the entrance with nobody thorns.

"There my little princess, I've sealed this room so that you can't escape. You're free to walk around this room though. If it were up to me, I'ld let you run around free, after all, you wouldn't be able leave this world very easily. Unfortunately, I'm not the one pulling the strings in this operation. Tridimix is. I could actually say that literally. Not that this info would be of use to you, but Tridimix utilizes the power of manipulation. His actual element is summoning. Tridimix is known as the Manipulating Puppeteer for his weapon of choice is a giant marionette frame that allows him to summon and control a large number of heartless and nobodies. Be thankful that you'll never have to battle him. Even I would be in trouble against him. Tridimix will be here shortly, and I advise you to be nice. Tridimix doesn't respond well when his prisoners misbehave.", spoke Pheristhox calmly as he released Kairi. She rubbed her arm where Pheristhox was grasping it.

"Whatever you're planning with this Tridimix isn't going to work! Sora and Riku will stop you! I know they will come for me!", shouted Kairi as Pheristhox walked over to the sealed entrance.

"I'm counting on it. That's the only reason I agreed to help Tridimix in the first place, but he doesn't need to know that. By the way, I would keep your voice down in this castle. It doesn't belong to the nobodies anymore. Maleficent took over after you and your keyblade wielding friends defeated Xemnas, and I don't think she would like us being here. She's not very kind to nobodies. She would however; enjoy to see _you_here.", said Pheristhox as he turned around to face Kairi. He motioned for her to be silent as a Wyvern heartless flew by the entrance to the room. It stopped to look at the thorns in wonder. It realized what they were and started to fly away, presumably to warn Maleficent. It didn't get too far though. Pheristhox used his power and sent a flurry of feather darts at the heartless. They all pierced and destroyed the heartless. A corridor of darkness opened up in the room as a figure stepped out of the dark ellipse. This man had hair that looked almost the same as Kairi's except for it being a dark blue color.

"Ah, I see you've come back empty handed. I hope you have a good excuse to give Tridimix, Xanthan.", remarked Pheristhox as he noticed Xanthan was the only one who walked through the portal.

"The princess got away, what can I say! Oh well, I don't care if Tridimix's little plan fails. I don't get why you still allow yourself to be bossed around by him." replied Xanthan as he shrugged as if his shortcoming was no big deal.

"I'm not. I'm only helping him because it involves this young lady right here. She's the key that will get Roxas to appear again. And this time, I plan on making Roxas disappear for good.", said Pheristhox as he notioned towards Kairi. Xanthan just sighed.

"Sorry girl, I would help you out, but I can't get on Tridimix's bad side.", Xanthan then bent down and whispered something else into her ear,"Not yet. It'll ruin everything. I plan on getting you and the rest of the princesses outta here before Tridimix completes his goal. Don't tell anyone though."

Xanthan then stood back up and was about to exit through a portal when a sudden gasp from Kairi stopped him. She was staring at Pheristhox with a fearful yet worried expression. Pheristhox was hunched over clutching his head while grinding his teeth. He was definitely in pain. He fell to the floor in pain as more and more memories of this man whom Pheristhox has never met kept sweeping through him. Xanthan immediately knelt by him and turned him over. When the memory attack was over, Xanthan cast a curaga spell on Pheristhox. Pheristhox was helped back up by Xanthan.

"What's... What's happening to him? Is he sick?", asked Kairi as she tried to get the image of Pheristhox in pain out of her mind.

"No, he's not sick. Every once while he's struck by an onslaught of memories about this guy whom neither of us has met before. It all started a long while ago, and seems to be getting worse. I've tried to see if a special friend of mine can find out who this guy is, but he's got nothing right now.", answered Xanthan as he cast another curaga spell.

"Xanthan, you don't have to pamper me like a baby. I'm not helpless you know. Watch the girl while I leave this dreadful place to rest.", said Pheristhox as he walked through the thorns blocking the doorway. He walked through them unharmed and disappeared into a dark corridor. Xanthan then created a table and two chairs using ice magic. He then offered Kairi a seat.

"Listen, I don't want them to find out, especially Tridimix, but I'm a spy. I've been sent to discover what Tridimix's plans were and make sure they don't work. Remember what I told you earlier. I can't let you escape just yet, for Tridimix will surely know what I've been planning then. I will get you out of here when the time is right though. So what's your name?", spoke Xanthan as he began to create shapes out of ice.

"My name's Kairi. Why do you want to help me for, and who are you spying for? You were obviously sent here by someone to get rid of Tridimix.", replied Kairi as she began to wonder what the man before her was planning.

"My name as you probably heard from Pheristhox is Xanthan. My original self is named Nathan and turned himself into a heartless so that not only could he perform higher arts of magic, but also so he could have a spy that could get inside of Tridimix's circle of trust and undermine his plans. Nathan's been on to what Tridimix has been planning for the longest time now. Before I tell you more,

I want to know something. Do you believe all heartless to be evil?", said Xanthan as he began to add fire into his shape-making fun. Kairi thought about it for a while and then answered sincerely.

"No. Not all heartless are. When my friend turned into a heartless in order to rescue me, he never forgot his friends. He never forgot how he felt about me. When I hugged him, he became human again. Why do you ask?", asked Kairi curiously as she watched Xanthan make a model of her with the ice while having the fire dance around the model.

"You see, my original self hasn't forgot any of his friends or memories either. Nathan technically isn't a real heartless, he turned himself into one by extracting his own heart and sealing it inside a sphere of light before darkness could engulf it. He also still retains his human form. He's been traveling through the worlds looking for the man in the memories that keep attacking Pheristhox. Pheristhox doesn't realize it yet, but he's not a nobody. He has a heart. I believe that Pheristhox is a physical manifestation of the memories that this unknown man has kept shut away from his heart. This man must have awakened these memories; however, and now it's having a bad effect on Pheristhox. I need your help too Kairi. I need you to warn your friend Sora about Pheristhox. Pheristhox kidnapped you only to awaken Roxas who is laying dormant inside of Sora. Pheristhox wants to eliminate Roxas for three reasons: one being that Roxas was among the original thirteen organization members who eventually exiled him along with a few others, two being that Roxas was actually friends with Pheristhox and yet betrayed him and sided with Xemnas, and the last reason being envy. Pheristhox is envious of Roxas being able to meet his original self.", explained Xanthan as he let Kairi hold the model. The flames didn't even burn Kairi as they continued to dance around the ice sculpture.

"You think this man from the memories is Pheristhox's original self and that he's still alive don't you? You believe that Pheristhox will stop trying to hurt Roxas if he is able to meet his own original self too right?", asked Kairi as she began to understand Xanthan's plan.

"Yes. That is why I need you. We need to keep Sora and Pheristhox as far apart as possible. At least until we discover who the mystery man is. Tridimix is bound to arrive here at any moment now, so we must keep this to ourselves. Before Pheristhox left, I was able to peer into his mind and see the man's face. I have sent that image telepathically to my heartless self. He is now searching for this man.", said Xanthan before he was shut up by the sound of a portal opening up in the room. It was Tridimix who walked in this time, with Belle behind him. Belle looked and seen Kairi and smiled in relief. At least she wouldn't be alone here.

"Xanthan, where's the princess you were assigned? I surely don't see her anywhere.", asked Tridimix coldly as he glared at Xanthan.

"Well, She got away from me. Her friend had a genie with him. Although I can mimic most magic, I was too tired to fight the genie and so I left her there. I hope that isn't a problem Tridimix.", answered back Xanthan with a fake tone of regret.

"I would punish you for such an act of insolence, but I'm running out of time. I will have Ronbix and Terrix retrieve the princess when they get back. I'm really disappointed in you Xanthan, you obviously aren't worthy of becoming whole again. I guess when I have Kingdom Hearts in my possession, I won't use it to give you your heart back. I have other matters to deal with, so I'll be leaving now. Try not to further disgrace me Xanthan.", scolded Tridimix before he disappeared into the portal again. Belle and Kairi embraced each other in comfort as Kairi mouthed to Xanthan if it was alright to tell Belle about the plan. Xanthan nodded yes. Kairi and Xanthan then proceeded to tell Belle about the plan.

Meanwhile, in Radiant Garden a figure was watching from a distance as a girl in a pink dress and braided, brown hair walked solemnly towards a house with flowers in her hands. The figure knew that the girl was giving the flowers to someone as a get well gift. He could feel the emotions coming from her heart. The figure recognized the girl from the images of memories sent to him by his other self. The figure knew he found the right place.


	4. Chapter 4: The Heartless Boy

The figure watched as two other people walked out of the house. When the figure could no longer see them, he jumped down from his position near the entrance to the bailey. His heartless familiar followed him to the side of the house.

"This has to be the right place. I can feel it. Rocky, stay out here while I go inside to look around.", whispered the boy as he walked quietly to the door.

_But what if they attack you? You are a heartless too!_, said the familiar in the boy's mind. The boy just laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about it! If I am attacked, I'll just perform one of my disappearing acts for them!", said the boy playfully as he knocked on the door. His heartless familiar hid under the boy's hat. The door was opened by the girl he seen earlier.

"Excuse me, but may I come in? I'm looking for someone.", asked the boy as he tried to be as polite as possible. The girl nodded and let him in. On a bed in the back of the room was a bed with a man laying on it. There were bouquets of flowers were surrounding him. The boy immediately recognized the face.

"Pardon me, but can you tell me his name?", asked the boy curiously as he walked closer to the bed. The girl looked sad and she knelt beside the bed.

"His name is Cloud. Not too long ago, he fought a battle with his darkest memories made into form. His dark memories of the past had combined with darkness and created Cloud's worst enemy Sephiroth. It wasn't the real Sephiroth, the memories just took the form of him. Cloud fought with his inner darkness several times. Cloud was eventually able to find his inner light and conquer his darkness though. Everything seemed fine afterwards until he suddenly collapsed. Ever since then he's been unconscious and growing weaker everyday. My name is Aerith. Who are you?", spoke Aerith as she stood back up and looked at the boy. His outfit definitely stood out to her. She then noticed the heartless emblem that was the buckle for his skirt like cloth that hung around his waist.

"My name's Nathan. Before you become alarmed, for I see you've noticed the emblem, I am a heartless. I'm not here to cause trouble though. I've come to help your friend out and because I need help too. I think I know what's wrong with your friend. If I'm right, then we both need to help each other out. You said your friend had battled his inner darkness that came from the dark memories of his past. You said that this inner darkness took on it's own physical form right?", said Nathan as he brushed his bright blue hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I did say that, but why are helping me? I thought you were a heartless?", asked Aerith in confusion as she stepped away from Nathan. He sighed with depression.

"Why do people automatically assume all heartless to be evil? I'm a good boy! I can prove it too! Rocky, release the sphere.", grumbled Nathan as he took of his yellow hat. The hat was the same type of hat that the magic heartless wear only bigger. Aerith stumbled backwards as a Silver Rock flew into the boy's hands. The heartless then turned into a ball of light that transformed into a clear ball light. Inside was a pink, sparkling heart. It's radiance was beautiful. Nathan held the ball out to Aerith.

"See this. This is my heart. I'm not like other heartless. I sealed my heart inside of this sphere so that I would be able to hold on to my true self even as a heartless. I'm still the same sixteen-year-old boy I was before. Back to your friend,

would you agree with me that if his dark memories could manifest themselves as a body of darkness, that his good memories could manifest themselves in a body of light?", explained Nathan as he let Aerith hold the sphere containing his heart.

"Sure. It could happen yes. Why? What do you think is wrong with him?", replied Aerith who was still unsure if she could trust the boy.

"When this struggle to conquer his inner darkness began, you friend must have had pushed his good memories to the depths of his heart. Being forgotten, these memories became his inner light and took on the form of a man named Pheristhox. When Cloud awakened these memories and reached into his inner light, it allowed him to conquer his inner darkness, but it caused an anamoly in his heart. In order to be complete, Cloud needs Pheristhox to merge into him. As we speak, the darkness inside your friend is growing stronger and stronger. I can feel it. If we don't hurry, your friend will be lost to the darkness. I can delay this process though, if only for a short time. I was once a student under Maleficent, and so I've learned various magic skills. I won't do anything unless you want me to though.", said Nathan as he set the sphere aside.

"Can you truly make Cloud better?", asked Aerith as she wanted more than anything to save her friend. The boy nodded.

"Alright, do what you must, just don't hurt him.", said Aerith as she stepped aside. Nathan walked up to the bed and began to cast a powerful spell on the sleeping Cloud. Soon the boy finished his spell and fell to his knees. Aerith helped him up.

"Whoo!, It's been awile since I've had to use so much magic as once. I've combined Stopga magic with Reflega and Holy to create a barrier around your friend. This barrier will prevent any outside darkness from getting in. That means heartless won't be able to touch your friend. The time magic I used has temperarily halted time from passing inside of the barrier. Your friends are coming back so I should be leaving. I don't think they would be as welcoming to a heartless as you. Don't worry though. Should you ever need my help, hold this trinket and concentrate. Wish for to come and I will. We can also keep in touch for my sister who is human will be visiting you here shortly. Thank you for trusting me and not attacking me, but I must be on my way.", said the boy as he hand Aerith a rainbow colored charm. The sphere of light containing his heart turned back into his familiar and hid under his hat as he put it back on.

"I'm deeply grateful that you help Cloud like that. You're not a heartless. I can already see that you have a beautiful heart, even if it's not inside of you.", said Aerith as the boy bowed and exited the house. Aerith looked back at Cloud and noticed that he looked as if the color was coming back to his skin. She smiled to herself. It looked as if her friend would be coming back.

Meanwhile, Mickey's gummi ship was landing in Radiant Garden. Sora got off the ship with Riku, but Donald and Goofy stayed onboard with the King and the ship left. Sora and Riku began to head towards Merlin's house to say hi to Leon and the gang. They were about to leave the marketplace when they were stopped by a young woman. She had red high heel boots and purple and red striped stockings. She had a blue-violet colored knee-length, no sleeved dress that made her look like a witch. Sora was relieved to see that she didn't have a hat. Her bright blue hair sparkled in the sunlight.

"Excuse me boys, but do you know where a girl named Aerith lives? My brother wanted me to deliver something to her and to help look after her friend.", asked the woman as she held up a letter.

"Yeah, We were just on our way to see her. She's probably at Merlin's house. Come with us, we'll show you the way.", answered Sora as he began to enter the borough.

"Alright. Thank you by the way. My name's Gabrielle.", said the woman as they walked though the borough.

"I'm Sora, and this is Riku. Nice to meet you!", replied Sora as they came to Merlin's house. Sora was about to open the door when he heard a strange sound. He looked to his left and saw a heartless flying at him. Sora summoned his keyblade and was going to attack the heartless until Gabrielle got in front of him.

"Whoa, what are you doing? That heartless is trying to attack us! Why are you protecting it?", exclaimed Sora as he tried to get past Gabrielle.

"No it's not! I know this heartless! It won't attack you. Look over there! The poor thing is being chased by those nobodies!", yelled Gabrielle as she pointed in the direction that the heartless came from. Five Dusks and a Dancer were closing in on the group. Gabrielle lept towards them and landed a punch on one of the Dusks. It exploded into nothingness and disappeared. Riku took on the Dancer, while Sora fought the remaining Dusks with Gabrielle. More Dusks showed up and surrounded Gabrielle before trying to tackle her. The pile of Dusks was then broken up and sent flying by an Aeroga twister that Gabrielle had cast.

"We can't let them get that heartless Sora! Trust me!", yelled Gabrielle as she destroyed the other Dusks. Riku succeeded in destroying the Dancer and joined Sora and Gabrielle. The Silver Rock heartless flew into Gabrielle's arms and floated while shivering above Gabrielle's hands.

"Alright lady, start explaining. What's the deal with the heartless?",demanded Riku as he wanted to know why the woman insisted on protecting the heartless.

"I guess I do have some explaining to do. Alright, I'll tell you, but please put those keyblades away. Poor Rocky is scared to death of them. Yes. The heartless does have a name. Rocky belongs to my brother, Nathan, who is trying to stop a man named Tridimix from getting Kingdom Hearts. Rocky is my brother's heartless familiar, his guardian you could say. My brother is a heartless as well, but before you judge him, my brother is not evil. He still remembers everything about his friends and family. Nathan's still the same person he was before he became a heartless. The reason why is because he never truly lost his heart. He sealed his heart in a protective sphere that Rocky has hiding inside of him. Rocky is always by my brother's side, so for Rocky to have journeyed so far by himself while being chased by nobodies can only mean that my brother is in deep trouble in the nobodies' world. He went to the World That Never Was to tell his nobody Xanthan that he discovered something very important. He must have been discovered and captured or worse. Rocky, tell me what happened.", explained Gabrielle as she let go of Rocky. A shroud of light surrounded Rocky and transformed him into a strange heartless with silver robes and ink-black skin. The heartless looked practically human except for the skin and yellow eyes. Rocky began to tell the Gabrielle and the others about what happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Treachery Revealed

Rocky began describing what happened to his master. Nathan was speaking with his nobody in secret. Nathan was telling Xanthan about what he had discovered at Radiant Garden. They were unaware that someone had been eavesdropping on them.

"It's him Xanthan. Cloud is Pheristhox's original self. That must also mean that Pheristhox isn't his real name. Tridimix must have known this all along. He's taken advantage of Pheristhox not being able to recall his memories like the rest of us. Tridimix gave him that name so that he wouldn't discover who he really was. We need to tell Pheristhox about this. It's time we put a stop to Tridimix's little game.", spoke Nathan quietly as he cursed Tridimix silently in his mind.

"Your right. It is time. I was able to delay his plan when I hid the princess of Agrabah, but Tridimix already has the other six princesses. Ronbix and Terrix are searching for her as we speak. I'll tell Pheristhox about his original self while you get the princesses out of here. Please tell Kairi I'm sorry I couldn't do it myself.", replied Xanthan as he began to open a portal. Before he could step through it, the portal was closed abruptly. He then gasped as thorny tenrils shot out from the floor and wrapped themselves tight around him. Nathan was about to try and free him, but was soon captured by the tendrils and encased in a steel coccoon. The front of the coccoon became transparent and Nathan saw two figures walking towards him.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. Neither are the princesses. I had my doubts about you Xanthan, but when Ryugax overheard your little conversation, I was kinda surprised. It seems you didn't need my help becoming whole after all. All this time, you've been spying on me and reporting to your original self. I'm not disappointed though. I'm actually glad, for this works out perfectly for me. What perfect way to ensure your obedience than to hold your original self and only hope of becoming whole again hostage. Ryugax, take him away to the dungeon and stick him with the princesses, but make sure he is bound tightly. We can't have him escape now can we?", said Tridimix with his evil voice as he ordered the man standing beside him to take Xanthan away. Ryugax did as he was told and the tendrils around Xanthan morphed into a coccoon as well. The crysalis grew tentacles and followed Ryugax to the castle dungeons. Tridimix walked over to the coccoon that Nathan was in and smiled maliciously.

"Now for your punishment. I'm sure Xanthan has told you already what my power is all about. I can freely control and manipulate nobodies and heartless weaker than I am by attaching the strings from my puppet frame to them. Once the strings attach themselves, the unfortunate soul they're attached to is under my complete control. It's just been _breaking my heart _to not have any new puppets to play with, but now I've got you.", said Tridimix as he laughed at his heart joke. He then noticed something floating behind the coccoon. Tridimix lunged for Rocky and barely missed him. Nathan used as much power as he could to open up a portal large enough for Rocky to slip through.

"Go Rocky! Get out of here! As long as he doesn't have you, Tridimix will never be stronger than me! Tridimix, I won't let you control me! I have you will never have. A HEART! Now Rocky! Go!", yelled Nathan through the coccoon as he tried to hold the portal open even though Tridimix was using his own power to try and close it. Rocky slipped through and escaped. Nathan then closed the portal.

"And that's all I can tell you. I'm sorry Gabrielle.", said Rocky as he finished telling Gabrielle, Riku, and Sora what happened to Nathan. Gabrielle just sighed deeply.

"Alright. Sora, Riku. I must ask a favor of you, but not until after I deliver this letter.", said Gabrielle as she knocked on Merlin's door. The door was answered by Yuffie, who smiled and waved when she saw Sora and Riku. They all went inside and Sora was greeted welcomly by Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith. Gabrielle took out the letter and asked which person was Aerith. Aerith spoke up and said she was. Gabrielle handed her the note.

"My brother wanted me to deliver that note to you. He said it was important. What's it say?", asked Gabrielle as Aerith opened the letter. Aerith began to read it off.

"Dear Aerith, I am headed off towards the nobodies' stronghold to tell my nobody about what I discovered earlier regarding my visit with you. I'm afraid that I underestimated the time we have left for your friend. The process had sped up for his other self. If we can't fix your friend by the same my spell ends, time will catch up on him and he will surely be consumed by his inner darkness. I'm going to the World That Never Was to bring your friend's other self to him. While I'm gone, my sister Gabrielle shall help you care for your friend until I arrive back. Don't worry, I'm the only heartless in the family, so your friends who are probably with you shouldn't mind. If anything should happen that would hamper this plan, I told my heartless familiar Rocky to find you and stay with you. I trust you with keeping my heart safe. P.S. - I hope he doesn't give you too much trouble!", read aloud Aerith as she smiled that he would trust her with his heart. Sora and Riku were confused until Aerith explained to them about Cloud's condition and how Nathan offered to help him. Sora then went over to where Cloud was laying and wished for him to get better.

"Gabrielle, tell us about your brother. Why did he become a heartless?", asked Riku as he was curious to know. He had once turned to the dark side too, so he felt like he had a sort of connection to this Nathan. Gabrielle smiled and began to explain.

"Well, as a child, he was really fond of magic. He loved it. He always tried learning how to use magic. When he got older, he was finally able to cover the basics. Turns out the kid was a natural born magician! Anyways, soon he got bored with the 'kiddie' magic as he had called it. Nathan wanted to learn more powerful spells. This thirt for magical knowledge only increased when he met a man named Tridimix who fought him. Nathan lost this match and asked the man what it was he was after. Tridimix told him that it was Kingdom Hearts he wanted. He said that he wished to be whole again. Nathan decided then and there that he had to stop this man. Nathan knew he needed to get stronger and started looking for people who were highly skilled in magic to train him. He found one all right. Nathan was taken in my Maleficent and trained for about a year under her wing. Nathan still couldn't satisfy his thirst for magic and eventually decided that darkness was the only way to get the magic power he wanted. So he learned one more type of magic from Maleficent before leaving her castle. He learned how to extract and use hearts for magic. He extracting his own heart and put a protective seal around it. He then created Rocky and hid the heart inside of him. Now that Nathan was a heartless, he became more powerful then ever. Now that he has this power, he located his nobody and began to formulate a plan to stop Tridimix from gaining Kingdom Hearts. Even though he's a heartless and now has extremely powerful magic, Nathan is the same joyful, carefree boy he always was. Most people underestimate him because of this though. Now he's been captured by Tridimix, and who knows what will happen to him.", spoke Gabrielle softly as she began to remember how her brother was as a little kid. Before Riku could tell Gabrielle that he would gladly help her rescue her brother, an explosion of flames erupted in the center of the room.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself!", shouted a voice happily as the smoke began to clear. Tears of relief began to run down Gabrielle's cheek as she recognized the voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Pheristhox Learns the Truth

Gabrielle ran and hugged her brother who had appeared so suddenly. Sora and riku both looked at each other with "What the French" looks on their faces.

"Nathan, I'm so glad you're okay! What happened? I thought were captured by that Tridimix! How did you escape?", cried out Gabrielle as she danced around happily. Sora looked at the boy and was stunned at the boy's clothes. Nathan was wearing silver pants and yellow boots. A blue skirt like cloth hung around his waist and was held together with a heartless emblem for a buckle. Also connected to the buckle was green shoulder straps that were draped loosely on his shoulders and each strap had a stripe down it's center. The stripe was itself a sea-foam green color with white zebra like stripes running down it. Underneath the green cloth was a black undershirt. The undershirt's sleeves ended at the shoulders. Reddish-orangish sleeves that went from the elbow down were attached by dark red strips to sleeves of the black undershirt. The reddish-orangish sleeves were drapey and went past Nathan's hands when he held his arms to the side. Yellow flame like designs adorned the end edges of the red sleeves. On Nathan's head was a gaint yellow version of the hats that many of hats that the magic heartless, such as the Blue Rhapsody, wear. In fact, the color scheme of his clothes was based upon those heartless, Nathan had once told Gabrielle.

"I did escape, but just barely. It was right after Rocky went into the portal. I gathered up as much magic as I could and used it to engulf the steel cocoon I was trapped inside in a pillar of flames. The steel melted away and I attacked Tridikix with Blizzaga spell before I escaped into the Dark Realm. Tridimix knew not to follow me there. I have the total advantage there. If it wasn't for that Ryugax guy, I would have able to stop Tridimix from getting to Xanthan. From what Xanthan had told me, Ryugax is Tridimix's most trusted partner and his right hand man. Ryugax is able to wield the element of steel and is thus able to morph himself into any steel around him and control it. He brandishes a steel whip that he can change the form and shape of. His control over steel put me and Xanthan at a complete disadvantage being in that castle. Being the Iron Soldier, as that is his alias, Ryugax is physically stronger that Tridimix. I would rather go against Tridimix than him. Xanthan is known as the Magician of Mimicry. He power lies in being able to absorb any magical element used against him and use it for his own attacks. He is also not only able to copy and absorb magic, but completely negate all magic with Silencega spells as well. Being that steel is not a magical element, Xanthan wouldn't do very well in a fight against Ryugax.", explained Nathan as sat down with everyone else.

"Did you see Kairi? I mean while you were there. I want to know if she's okay!", said Sora as he couldn't wait any longer to ask.

"I didn't personally see her, but Xanthan did. She's alright. I know you want to rescue her, and we will. When it reaches sunset, I'll take you to where she is being held. Until then though, I need to recover. I must warn you about one thing though. I know you want to get back at Pheristhox for kidnapping Kairi. Forget about it. Pheristhox wants you to come at him. He wants to eliminate Roxas for good. You would be doomed the minute you met him again.", said Nathan as he started to drift into sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the World That Never Was, Pheristhox had come back from his resting place to find out that Xanthan was a prisoner along with the princesses now. He confronted Tridimix about it and demanded to know why Xanthan was in the dungeon.

"Because my dear friend, Xanthan is a traitor. He's been secretly spying on us. Luckily, Ryugax caught him before he could free the princesses. He was even going to release the one that you so desperately wanted to attract Roxas. Your dear friend was about to prevent you from getting your revenge. It seems like he wasn't really on your side after all. So much for all that trust you had in him. He threw it all away. It's as if he didn't care.", spoke Tridimix as he tried to capture Pheristhox in his little web of lies. It didn't work though, for unbeknowngst to Tridimix, Pheristhox had already heard the true story from Xanthan himself.

"Oh really Tridimix? And just how long are you going to keep lying to me like this? If anyone has lost my trust, it's you. You've even lied to me about my name. I don't care about my revenge against Roxas anymore. See, unlike you, Xanthan has told me everything. I don't need Kingdom Hearts to become whole, I can meet my original only thing I could possibly need from you is my real name.", replied Pheristhox as he made a white feather appear in his hand. The feather was sharp and pointed like the nobody emblem.

"Hmph. So you're choosing to side with the traitor, is that it? Oh well, I have no further use for you anyways. The last princess will soon be captured and brought here. Unfortunately, I can't allow you to be here to see her. Shiaxo, Ryugax, capture him!", ordered Tridimix as he summoned his two minions. A spike shot up from the floor in front of Pheristhox as Ryugax attacked. Pheristhox dodged the spike and jumped into the air. He summoned his wings which were made up of his feathers that were used as his weapons. He had three wings. One was on his left shoulder, and the other two extended from his lower back. They had ripped through the black cloak he was wearing. Pheristhox flew around and began to search for Shiaxo. Shiaxo was the worst out of the three enemies he now faced. Shiaxo was known as the Horn of Life, and for good reason too. Shiaxo's power was the ability to either heal people's injuries, or steal their life essence and add it to his own. He could even do this from a distance. Pheristhox decided to just attack everyone at once.

"Dance of the Angel!", shouted Pheristhox as his wings started to glow with light. Feathers started shooting out of them in big numbers. The feather darts shot through the area around him. Unfortunately, Tridimix and Ryugax had protected themselves with a column of steel that served as a shield. Pheristhox was about to launch another attack, but stopped short after a familiar sound of a horn reached his ears. Green gas and goo encased Pheristhox and suffocated him. He was brought to the ground and his wings disappeared. Pheristhox passed out and the green gas vanished. A man with green hair walked out of his hiding spot and spat on Pheristhox.

"Learn your place, Scum! I hope you enjoyed my Scourge spell!", sneered Shiaxo as he helped Ryugax lift up Pheristhox. They then carried him to the dungeon, where Ryugax bound him in steel ropes and locked him in. Tridimix then ordered his lackeys to find and locate a certain heartless boy.


	7. Chapter 7: Rocky's Sacrifice

The figure watched as two other people walked out of the house. When the figure could no longer see them, he jumped down from his position near the entrance to the bailey. His heartless familiar followed him to the side of the house.

"This has to be the right place. I can feel it. Rocky, stay out here while I go inside to look around.", whispered the boy as he walked quietly to the door.

_But what if they attack you? You are a heartless too!_, said the familiar in the boy's mind. The boy just laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about it! If I am attacked, I'll just perform one of my disappearing acts for them!", said the boy playfully as he knocked on the door. His heartless familiar hid under the boy's hat. The door was opened by the girl he seen earlier.

"Excuse me, but may I come in? I'm looking for someone.", asked the boy as he tried to be as polite as possible. The girl nodded and let him in. On a bed in the back of the room was a bed with a man laying on it. There were bouquets of flowers were surrounding him. The boy immediately recognized the face.

"Pardon me, but can you tell me his name?", asked the boy curiously as he walked closer to the bed. The girl looked sad and she knelt beside the bed.

"His name is Cloud. Not too long ago, he fought a battle with his darkest memories made into form. His dark memories of the past had combined with darkness and created Cloud's worst enemy Sephiroth. It wasn't the real Sephiroth, the memories just took the form of him. Cloud fought with his inner darkness several times. Cloud was eventually able to find his inner light and conquer his darkness though. Everything seemed fine afterwards until he suddenly collapsed. Ever since then he's been unconscious and growing weaker everyday. My name is Aerith. Who are you?", spoke Aerith as she stood back up and looked at the boy. His outfit definitely stood out to her. She then noticed the heartless emblem that was the buckle for his skirt like cloth that hung around his waist.

"My name's Nathan. Before you become alarmed, for I see you've noticed the emblem, I am a heartless. I'm not here to cause trouble though. I've come to help your friend out and because I need help too. I think I know what's wrong with your friend. If I'm right, then we both need to help each other out. You said your friend had battled his inner darkness that came from the dark memories of his past. You said that this inner darkness took on it's own physical form right?", said Nathan as he brushed his bright blue hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I did say that, but why are helping me? I thought you were a heartless?", asked Aerith in confusion as she stepped away from Nathan. He sighed with depression.

"Why do people automatically assume all heartless to be evil? I'm a good boy! I can prove it too! Rocky, release the sphere.", grumbled Nathan as he took of his yellow hat. The hat was the same type of hat that the magic heartless wear only bigger. Aerith stumbled backwards as a Silver Rock flew into the boy's hands. The heartless then turned into a ball of light that transformed into a clear ball light. Inside was a pink, sparkling heart. It's radiance was beautiful. Nathan held the ball out to Aerith.

"See this. This is my heart. I'm not like other heartless. I sealed my heart inside of this sphere so that I would be able to hold on to my true self even as a heartless. I'm still the same sixteen-year-old boy I was before. Back to your friend,

would you agree with me that if his dark memories could manifest themselves as a body of darkness, that his good memories could manifest themselves in a body of light?", explained Nathan as he let Aerith hold the sphere containing his heart.

"Sure. It could happen yes. Why? What do you think is wrong with him?", replied Aerith who was still unsure if she could trust the boy.

"When this struggle to conquer his inner darkness began, you friend must have had pushed his good memories to the depths of his heart. Being forgotten, these memories became his inner light and took on the form of a man named Pheristhox. When Cloud awakened these memories and reached into his inner light, it allowed him to conquer his inner darkness, but it caused an anamoly in his heart. In order to be complete, Cloud needs Pheristhox to merge into him. As we speak, the darkness inside your friend is growing stronger and stronger. I can feel it. If we don't hurry, your friend will be lost to the darkness. I can delay this process though, if only for a short time. I was once a student under Maleficent, and so I've learned various magic skills. I won't do anything unless you want me to though.", said Nathan as he set the sphere aside.

"Can you truly make Cloud better?", asked Aerith as she wanted more than anything to save her friend. The boy nodded.

"Alright, do what you must, just don't hurt him.", said Aerith as she stepped aside. Nathan walked up to the bed and began to cast a powerful spell on the sleeping Cloud. Soon the boy finished his spell and fell to his knees. Aerith helped him up.

"Whoo!, It's been awile since I've had to use so much magic as once. I've combined Stopga magic with Reflega and Holy to create a barrier around your friend. This barrier will prevent any outside darkness from getting in. That means heartless won't be able to touch your friend. The time magic I used has temperarily halted time from passing inside of the barrier. Your friends are coming back so I should be leaving. I don't think they would be as welcoming to a heartless as you. Don't worry though. Should you ever need my help, hold this trinket and concentrate. Wish for to come and I will. We can also keep in touch for my sister who is human will be visiting you here shortly. Thank you for trusting me and not attacking me, but I must be on my way.", said the boy as he hand Aerith a rainbow colored charm. The sphere of light containing his heart turned back into his familiar and hid under his hat as he put it back on.

"I'm deeply grateful that you help Cloud like that. You're not a heartless. I can already see that you have a beautiful heart, even if it's not inside of you.", said Aerith as the boy bowed and exited the house. Aerith looked back at Cloud and noticed that he looked as if the color was coming back to his skin. She smiled to herself. It looked as if her friend would be coming back.

Meanwhile, Mickey's gummi ship was landing in Radiant Garden. Sora got off the ship with Riku, but Donald and Goofy stayed onboard with the King and the ship left. Sora and Riku began to head towards Merlin's house to say hi to Leon and the gang. They were about to leave the marketplace when they were stopped by a young woman. She had red high heel boots and purple and red striped stockings. She had a blue-violet colored knee-length, no sleeved dress that made her look like a witch. Sora was relieved to see that she didn't have a hat. Her bright blue hair sparkled in the sunlight.

"Excuse me boys, but do you know where a girl named Aerith lives? My brother wanted me to deliver something to her and to help look after her friend.", asked the woman as she held up a letter.

"Yeah, We were just on our way to see her. She's probably at Merlin's house. Come with us, we'll show you the way.", answered Sora as he began to enter the borough.

"Alright. Thank you by the way. My name's Gabrielle.", said the woman as they walked though the borough.

"I'm Sora, and this is Riku. Nice to meet you!", replied Sora as they came to Merlin's house. Sora was about to open the door when he heard a strange sound. He looked to his left and saw a heartless flying at him. Sora summoned his keyblade and was going to attack the heartless until Gabrielle got in front of him.

"Whoa, what are you doing? That heartless is trying to attack us! Why are you protecting it?", exclaimed Sora as he tried to get past Gabrielle.

"No it's not! I know this heartless! It won't attack you. Look over there! The poor thing is being chased by those nobodies!", yelled Gabrielle as she pointed in the direction that the heartless came from. Five Dusks and a Dancer were closing in on the group. Gabrielle lept towards them and landed a punch on one of the Dusks. It exploded into nothingness and disappeared. Riku took on the Dancer, while Sora fought the remaining Dusks with Gabrielle. More Dusks showed up and surrounded Gabrielle before trying to tackle her. The pile of Dusks was then broken up and sent flying by an Aeroga twister that Gabrielle had cast.

"We can't let them get that heartless Sora! Trust me!", yelled Gabrielle as she destroyed the other Dusks. Riku succeeded in destroying the Dancer and joined Sora and Gabrielle. The Silver Rock heartless flew into Gabrielle's arms and floated while shivering above Gabrielle's hands.

"Alright lady, start explaining. What's the deal with the heartless?",demanded Riku as he wanted to know why the woman insisted on protecting the heartless.

"I guess I do have some explaining to do. Alright, I'll tell you, but please put those keyblades away. Poor Rocky is scared to death of them. Yes. The heartless does have a name. Rocky belongs to my brother, Nathan, who is trying to stop a man named Tridimix from getting Kingdom Hearts. Rocky is my brother's heartless familiar, his guardian you could say. My brother is a heartless as well, but before you judge him, my brother is not evil. He still remembers everything about his friends and family. Nathan's still the same person he was before he became a heartless. The reason why is because he never truly lost his heart. He sealed his heart in a protective sphere that Rocky has hiding inside of him. Rocky is always by my brother's side, so for Rocky to have journeyed so far by himself while being chased by nobodies can only mean that my brother is in deep trouble in the nobodies' world. He went to the World That Never Was to tell his nobody Xanthan that he discovered something very important. He must have been discovered and captured or worse. Rocky, tell me what happened.", explained Gabrielle as she let go of Rocky. A shroud of light surrounded Rocky and transformed him into a strange heartless with silver robes and ink-black skin. The heartless looked practically human except for the skin and yellow eyes. Rocky began to tell the Gabrielle and the others about what happened.


	8. Chapter 8: The Party Begins

Pheristhox and Kairi carried Xanthan over to where to others were. After a while, the pain ended and Nathan and Xanthan recovered with a Curaga speel that Nathan had cast.

"What happened?", asked Gabrielle worriedly as she knew this wasn't a good sign. Nathan looked at her with a fearful and sad face.

"It's Rocky. He's dead. Someone's killed him. Something's wrong in Radiant Garden. I fear the worst for Aerith and the others. Pheristhox, open up a pathway to Radiant Garden and let Gabrielle show you to Merlin's house. That is where you will meet your true self and the person you are meant to be. Go now!", said Nathan as he struggled to control himself. Pheristhox obeyed and he entered the Dark Realm with Gabrielle. Nathan then told everyone to stand back, as he had to release some of his anger. They all did, and Xanthan cast a magic proof barrier over them. Nathan then became to scream and roar as flames became to rise up around him. The flames then began to swirl together to create a whirling vortex of fire with Nathan roaring inside. Everyone inside the barrier were shocked and scared except for Xanthan. He knew what sort of power laid deep inside of Nathan. A Stigma spell of this magnitude is just the type of magic that Nathan became a heartless to learn. The blazing twister grew wider and stronger as it engulfed the barrier dome. The floor of the castle began to crack and buckle under the heat. It turned black and the cracks glowed red as the metal floor glowed like heated iron. The walls were doing the same thing. The twister became even wider before shriveling up and disappearing. Nathan floated back down to the ground and used powerful Waterja magic to cool the floor off. When it was cool enough, Xanthan undid the barrier. The only spot in the area that wasn't blackened by the fire was the circle of floor where the barrier had been.

"Sorry you guys had to witness that. Tridimix will pay for what he's done.", said Nathan as he sat on the floor. He had depleted a lot of his magic with his flame twister. Sora helped him up to his feet and Riku helped Sora walk Nathan. The sound of cackling laughter made everyone turn around. Tridimix was leaning against the black wall behind them.

"So, this is the kind of power you have. I must say I'm impressed. Join me, and with that power, we can take Kingdom Hearts and then take over all of the worlds.", spoke Tridimix as he began to walk towards them. The princesses distanced themselves as Kairi got in front of them and held her keyblade in a battle ready stance.

"Tridimix, why would I ever assist you in your absurd plans? I will never help you!", replied back Nathan as he summoned a staff. The body of the staff was purple and on the top was a crystal version of the heartless emblem. It glowed wih magic as Nathan began to cast a Thundaja spell on Tridimix. The spell hit Tridimix and caused him to stagger. Tridimix then summoned something shiny into his hands. Nathan growled with rage.

"I wouldn't use that magic again, unless you want me to destroy this. You will help me, and you can start by eliminating those two friends of yours.", said Tridimix as he glanced at Sora and Riku. Nathan was about to attack Tridimix again, but stopped as Tridimix held up the heart's sphere menacingly, like he was about to smash it into the floor.

"Now, now Nathan. We can't be having that bad behavior now can we? One more time, and your heart gets smashed. Now do you see your predicament? I'ld rather not smash this thing, but I will if it is the only way to enforce my authority.", spoke Tridimix as he juggled the sphere from one hand to the other. It was then he noticed that one of the pirncesses had gone missing. Tridimix was then hit hard in the back by Kairi's keyblade as she tried to knock the sphere out of his hands. She caught the sphere and ran to hide behind Sora, Riku, Nathan, and Xanthan. Tridimix tried to follow her and was blocked by Nathan.

"It's over Tridimix! Meteor!", yelled Nathan as he swung his staff at Tridimix. His spell summoned large meteorites that began to pelt Tridimix and explode. Dark clouds began to surround Tridimix.

"Oh, it's not over. The party's just begun!", said Tridimix in the cover of the dark clouds as his voice began to change. The dark envelope grew bigger as nobody thorns began to stretch out from the center. The darkness cleared away to reveal a giant nobody that looked like it was an armored puppet version of the Twilight Thorn. Strings were attached to it from somewhere high up in the top of the castle.

"Sora! Riku! Get the princesses outta' here! This is the true form of Tridimix's weapon. It's called Marie! It's a giant marionette that Tridimix has total control over. Nathan and I will hold off long enough for you and the princesses to escape!", cried out Xanthan as he summoned his own weapon. Like his other self, his weapon was a staff. The body was light lavender and the tip had two curved spikes that symmetrically created an octagon with only the top side missing. Inside the octagonal tip was an orb that was a clear glass color. It had a nobody emblem on the front and the back. Sora and Riku urged the princesses to follow them as they left the area.

The puppet stretched out an arm and slammed its fist into the ground. The fist missed Xanthan as he began to run up the arm. Nathan cast a Firaja spell at the puppet. The fireball exploded on the puppet's left shoulder plate.

"Nathan, I need magic! Cast some of your fire magic at me!", ordered Xanthan as he slammed his staff into the puppet's head. Marie then grabbed him with its right hand and threw him against the wall. Nathan cast a Firaja spell at Xanthan and before it could hit him, three nobody emblems appeared and created a vacumn that swallowed the fireball. Xanthan's staff orb became bright red and Xanthan combusted into flames. Xanthan now had orange skin and flaming red hair. His cloak had also turned red and was covered in flames. His staff had changed its appearance also to reflect upon the element of fire.

"Ha! Now I'm in Blaze Mode! Relentless Flames of Passion!", yelled out as he lept at the Marie puppet. His staff engulfed itself in flames and Xanthan began to pound the puppet with it. Xanthan kept slashing at the puppet with evergrowing fury as the marionette's armor burst into flames. Marie then slammed a right hook into Xanthan and sent him flying. Missiles began to shoot out of Marie's fingertips and bombarded Xanthan. Nathan casted Blizzaja spells at the puppet and froze it's feet in place. He then ran to Marie and used Float to fly to it's head. He was about to cast Thundaja when the puppet's mouth opened and fired a laser beam at him. Nathan fell to the ground with a thud.

Sora and Riku had got the princesses to safety in the outskirts of the Dark City. They looked up to see the King's Gummi ship land in a plaza near them. They went to the plaza and met the King there. Onboard were Donald, Goofy, and Princess Jasmine whom Xanthan had hid in a secret spot and left a message for the King to find her. All the other princesses boarded the ship, except Kairi, and waited for departure. King Mickey briefly chatted with Sora and Riku.

"The princesses are finally safe again. Thank you Sora and Riku. Good Luck against Tridimix and the others. I believe you'll be just fine.", said Mickey before he got onboard the gummi ship. The ship then took off, leaving Sora, Riku, and Kairi behind to take care of Tridimix. The three friends ran back towards the castle to help Xanthan and Nathan.

Back in Radiant Garden, Pheristhox and Gabrielle arrived at Merlin's house. They discovered that everyone there had been attacked. Gabrielle learned from Aerith what happened to Rocky and cried a little bit before drying up her tears. Pheristhox walked over to the bed where Cloud laid slumbering. He knelt down and looked at his true self.

"I never once thought that I would be able to meet you. There's so many memories you have poured into me. It's time to give them back.", spoke Pheristhox softly as he touched Cloud's shoulder. It felt as if he had touched an electric current. All of Cloud's memories now began to channel through his mind and also through Cloud's mind. When it was over, Cloud awoke suddenly and looked around him.

"What's... going on? What Happened?", asked Cloud who was still drowsy. He then became fully awake as he found himself wondering if he was staring in a mirror. In front of him was a man who looked exactly like him, _wait no, the man's hair was styled a bit differently,_ thought Cloud. Pheristhox's appearance had changed and he no longer looked like Cloud's enemy Sephiroth, but looked like Cloud himself.

"You fought with your inner darkness and won. You had tapped into your inner light, which is me, and defeated the darkness that haunted you. It caused you to slip into a comatone like state though. You will only be complete when I merge with you.", explained Pheristhox as he glowed with a yellow aura.

"Cloud, you're back! We were all very worried. We thought we were gonna lose you until Nathan arrived and told us how to help you.", said Aerith in relief as she walked up to Cloud and held his hand.

"Oh no! That reminds me! Cloud, I'm sorry, but we need to save the greetings for later. Nathan and the others need our help! I'll explain to you who that is along the way, but we need to hurry!", exclaimed Pheristhox as he opened a pathway. He motioned for Cloud to follow him, and the two entered the portal before it closed. Pheristhox began to explain to Cloud everything that had happened while he was asleep.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi made it to where Nathan and Xanthan were battling Marie the Puppet. They discovered that Nathan and Xanthan were having a difficult time. Sora asked Nathan how come he didn't use that fire twister from before on the puppet. Nathan explained to him that the spell requires a lot of magic, and that he needed as much magic as he could muster up for the fight against the real Tridimix. Marie then broke one of it's legs free and kicked Nathan hard into the wall. Xanthan went to attack the puppet and was caught by a laser beam in the chest. He was brought down also. Sora was grabbed by Marie's left hand as the puppet began to squeeze the life out of him. Riku tried to help and was knocked down by Marie's right arm.

As Riku struggled to get back up, he found that his leg was broken. He looked up to see Marie's right fist pummeling towards him.


	9. Chapter 9: Doclux is Revealed

Marie's fist was two seconds away from crushing Riku, when a flash of light blinded Riku and the fist was'nt coming any closer. The fist was beging held back by a large sword being wielded by two men who looked identical to each other. One of them grew wings and flew up the puppets arm to the elbow and shot dozens of exploding arrows infused with Holy magic. The puppets arm was torn apart by the explosions. The man with the wings then landed next to Riku and Sora, who was helping Riku up. The other man walked over to them too.

"Cloud? I thought you were still out cold in Radiant Garden.", said Sora as he recognized the second man.

"He was, until his other half showed up. Now, Tridimix better prepare himself. If Cloud here could take on Sephiroth, Tridimix is nothing special.", replied the first man. Sora recognized him from the crossbow in his hand.

"Pheristhox? What happened to you? You look different. Now you look just like Cloud!", exclaimed Sora as he remembered what Pheristhox used to look like.

"Yes, it's me. Pheristhox isn't my true name though. Everything has come back to me, and I now know my real name. The one Tridimix hid from me. My name is Doclux.", replied Pheristhox, who is now Doclux. They all turned their attention back to the puppet. A Curaga spell rejuvenated Xanthan, who couldn't get up from the wound to his chest. Nathan cast one on himself and the others. He then held his staff high and gathered magic.

"Quaga!", yelled Nathan as he slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground. Powerful tremors then shook the castle as a giant fissure began to open up in front of him. The fissure stretched and cracked its way over to the puppet and swallowed its bottom half. Only the puppet's head, torso, and arms were sticking out of the fissure.

"It's all yours now.", Xanthan said to Cloud and Doclux as he and Nathan stepped aside. Cloud ran to the puppet and began an Omnislash combo on it. Marie's arms fell from its body as they were sliced away. Cloud move out of the way as Doclux used his attack.

"Feather Rain!", shouted Doclux as he raised his wings and began to shoot loads of feather darts out of them. The darts shot through the puppet's head one right after the other. When all of the feathers had been stuck into the puppet, Doclux made then explode into Holy spells.

"It's time we moved on. Tridimix is at the top of the castle. On the Alter of Naught. We need to travel up the castle as fast as we can. There's no doubt that he's ordered the other members to eliminate us.", spoke Xanthan softly as he watched the strings detach themselves from the puppet and travel back up to their master. The group of heroes began to head further up the castle. They had made it to the bottom part of the Hall of Empty Melodies when they were stopped by a cloaked figure. Ryugax smiled coldly.

"So, you have decided to meet your doom. You shall not not leave this place alive. My orders are to destroy all of you. Except for the girl, Tridimix still needs her to get Kingdom Hearts.", said Ryugax as he summoned his whip. The floor underneath his feet began to undulate like waves as he began to control the steel floor. The floor began to form spikes that traveled to group of heroes. Riku slashed through them before they could get to anyone.

"Go! I'll handle him while you guys get Tridimix!", shouted Riku as he lunged at Ryugax. Ryugax's whip became a sword and they began to spar. Everyone else ran past them and left the hall. Riku slashed at Ryugax only to have his attack blocked by a column of steel that came out of the floor. Ryugax took the advantage and attacked Riku. Riku struggled to block the sword swipes. Ryugax lept back and sent the sword whip at Riku from his new position. The whip wriggled past Riku's attempt to block it and slashed at his head. Riku barely dodged it as the whip sword sliced through some of his hairs.

In the Naught's Skyway, the others were climbing up the stairs with haste. Another cloaked figure blocked their path. This time is was Shiaxo.

"Hmmm... I see that some of you were able to get past Ryugax. No matter, I'll see to it that you all die here. Unfortunately for you, I'm not in a generous mood, so all of your deaths will be slow and torturously painful.", spoke Shiaxo sadisticly as he snapped his fingers. Four nobodies appeared beside him. Sora did not recognize these nobodies, as he has never fought them before. They're called Healers and specialize in plant, poison, and flower magic. They had long legs and arms. They had angelic wings and a horn that was strapped to a shoulder strap that was wrapped around their bodies. On their abdomen was the nobody emblem, while the rest of their body was colored either grey or a light green. The Healers, along with Shiaxo, took out the horns and prepared to attack.

"Sora, you take the others and go for Tridimix. None of you would stand a chance against Shiaxo. His skill with Poison magic, combined with the help of his Healers, creates a very difficult situation for anyone who battles him. Now go!", ordere Xanthan as he summoned his staff. He was no longer in Blaze Mode, and had reverted back to normal. Nathan stayed behind as the others followed Xanthan's orders. He called forth his own staff and stood beside Xanthan.

"You know you would be hopeless without my help. I'll get rid of the Healers and you take care of Shiaxo.", said Nathan as he ran after the Healers. They separated and began to hide throughout the place. Xanthan walked towards Shiaxo twirling his staff in his fingers.

"So you'll be the first to die then. Alright, eat my Scourge spell you scum!", said Shiaxo as he blew into his horn. A green ball of bubbling gas shot out and headed for Xanthan. Xanthan just knocked it back like a baseball with his staff, and the Scourge spell hit Shiaxo. Shiaxo crumpled to the ground in pain before being healed by a Curaga spell that one of the Healers had cast. Due to the sound of its horn being blown, Nathan found the Healer and vanquished it with a Flare spell. Shiaxo then summoned orbs of poison from the area around him and sent them at Xanthan. Xanthan summoned the absorbtion vacumn, and the orbs of poison disappeared into the three rotating nobody symbols. Green and black clouds surrounded Xanthan as he began to scream.

"Hyaaaaaa! Miasmic Mode!", screamed Xanthan as he began to transform into his Miasmic Mode. The clouds of gas disappeared to reveal a dark green skinned Xanthan. His hair was also dark green with black streaks through it. His hair looked as if it was made of a gaseous substance. The cloak and his staff orb were also dark green. The staff now represented the element of Poison.

One of the Healers had unfortunately flew out of its hiding spot and got too close to Xanthan. Xanthan lifted his hand at the Healer and then clenched his fist. Toxic gas poured from Xanthan and encompassed the Healer. The gas started sucking the life out of the Healer and made it shrivel up before disappearing completely.

Sora and the others were now in the top part of the Hall of empty melodies. Cloud noticed that Riku was having trouble with Ryugax. Multiple metal spikes were surrounding Riku and were closing in on him.

"Sorry guys, but you'll have to go on ahead without me! I'll catch up with you later!", shouted Cloud as he lept down from the balcony and landed beside Riku. Cloud slashed through all of the spikes and began to fight Ryugax alongside Riku. Sora, Kairi, and Doclux were about to leave the hall when two more cloaked figures appeared behind them. One of them was a woman with long black hair held back in a braid. The other was a man with short brown hair.

"Who are they?", Sora asked Doclux as he summoned his keyblade. He got in front of Kairi to protect her.

"Ronbix is the womanover there. She has the power of Reflect magic. She can create barriers to block her opponent's attacks. Her weapon is her arsenal of mirrors that she can summon. The man is named Terrix. He uses Magnet magic to control the magnetic fields around him. His weapons are twin wristblades. Ronbix and Terrix are hardly ever apart.", answered Doclux as he explained to Sora who their opponents are.

"Very well said. You already know who we are and why we're here, so let's just skip the introductions and get on with it.", said Ronbix as she yawned. She pulled out a disk shaped mirror that had a razor edge for a frame. On the back was the nobody insignia. Ronbix sent the mirror flying like a frisbi at Sora and Doclux. Sora knocked it away with his keyblade and, before Doclux could stop him, lunged at Ronbix. A Reflega spell caused Sora to bounce back, and then he was sent even further back by an unseen force. Sora hit the wall with a thud.

"That's Terrix's power. He can pull you in or repel you backwards. Whichever one he does depends on how he's attacking.", said Doclux before he summoned his wings and crossbow. He pulled out a couple feathers and turned then into the feather arrows he uses with his bow. He pulled them back on the bow string.

"Kairi, you take care of Ronbix. Sora and I will get rid of Terrix. Holy Burst!", ordered Doclux as he sent the arrows fling at Terrix. The were repelled away by his magnetic powers and exploded prematurely. Kairi began attacking Ronbix with her keyblade.

Meanwhile, below them, Ryugax was using his whip to try and separate Riku and Cloud so that he could kill them one at a time. It wasn't working though, and Riku slashed through the whip with his keyblade. Ryugax angrily made a spike jut out of the floor and knock Riku's keyblade from his hand. The Way to Dawn flew across the hall and landed at the other end. Steel vines began to encase it to prevent Riku from getting it back. Ryugax's whip pieces merged back together and became a sword. Ryugax lunged forward, ready to slice through the defenseless Riku. Before he could, Cloud slashed through him with his giant sword. Ryugax stumbled back in pain and began to scream as his body began harden and turn to steel. His body then began to crack and fade into darkness. Riku and Cloud had defeated Ryugax.

Shiaxo sensed the downfall of his partner and became furious. He began to cover the entire stairway in green gas. The gas began to choke the life out of Nathan. Xanthan went to help him, but the Healers got in the way and tried to stop him. They weren't much of a problem to kill though, and Xanthan reached Nathan. Xanthan began to absorb the gas around Nathan, but the gas kept coming. Shiaxo was laughing like a maniac. He was enjoying the pain and suffering he was causing them.

"Ah, what's a matter! My poison got you all choked up? You can try to absorb it all you want, but it won't do you any good!", shouted out Shiaxo as he began to go crazy. Shiaxo always goes psycho when fighting someone. He then looked at Xanthan in surprise as Xanthan began to rise up into the air. The toxic gas began to swirl around him as he began to absorb all of it. Soon, all of the poisonous green gas was gone. Xanthan floated back down with ease as he looked at Shiaxo. He then vanished and reappeared in front of Shiaxo. He grabbed Shiaxo's left arm and began to squeeze hard. All of the toxic gas Xanthan absorbed turned into poison magic that began to flow into Shiaxo. Shiaxo started screaming in pain.

"Tell me Shiaxo, how does it feel to have all that toxic filth you've been inflicting upon others to come back on you? How does all that poison feel?", taunted Xanthan as the poison continued to enter Shiaxo's body. Shiaxo was able to bring free of Xanthan's grasp, but became trapped in of pillar of green gas.

"Do you recognize this spell Shiaxo? I'm sure you do. It's the same one you used on Rocky! Toxic Destroyer!", said Xanthan maliciously as the pillar of toxic gas grew bigger. The Scourge orbs formed in the pillar and began to pelt Shiaxo relentlessly. The pillar then disappeared, revealing a defeated Shiaxo. Shiaxo began to turn into green and black gas and then exploded. The remnants dissapated into darkness. Xanthan and Nathan then headed to catch up with the others.


	10. Chapter 10: Ronbix and Terrix

Kairi attacked Ronbix with her keyblade, but to no prevail. Ronbix used Reflega after Reflega spell. The barriers held up to Kairi's slashes and prevented her from getting close to Ronbix. Terrix was proving to be a pain too. He had summoned his two wristblades and was hacking at Doclux and Sora. Sora blocked Terrix's blue wristblade only to be sent flying backwards yet again by a magnetic push. Terrix then pulled Doclux in towards him and tried to pull a double axe handle manuever. Doclux used his crossbow to block the attack and then kicked Terrix away. Doclux's wings grew bigger and began to glow again.

"Magna Barrage!", yelled Doclux as he flew high into the air. His feathers then shot out and began giant darts that homed in on Terrix. The darts flew through the air and headed for Terrix. A Reflega spell stopped most of the darts before Terrix bounced the rest of them back.

Kairi took advantage of Ronbix's dropped guard and horizontally slashed at Ronbix. The hit caught Ronbix in the stomach at sent her to the ground. Ronbix's hair became undone as she looked back up at Kairi.

"You... You've done it now! I... will tear you... to pieces!", snarled Ronbix as she struggled to get back up. Nobody thorns and darkness began to engulf the area beneath their feet as Ronbix began to summon gigantic mirrors out of the floor. Eight of the ten-foot tall mirrors surrounded Kairi and Ronbix in an octagonal shape. Ronbix then summoned two of her smaller disk-shaped ones in each hand. Kairi tried hitting Ronbix again, but Ronbix dodged the attack and disappeared into one of the mirrors. Kairi then screamed as pain began to spread through her arm. Ronbix had sliced it open with her mirror disks while traveling between the mirrors. Two cuts on Kairi's upper arm began to bleed profusively.

Sora noticed the giant mirrors and feared for Kairi. He knew he had to get rid of Terrix soon, so that he could help Kairi. Terrix began to glow with a purple aura as he prepared to attack again.

"Dance of Attraction.", said Terrix before racing towards Sora. Sora was about to run until he was pulled towards Terrix. Sora then desperately tried to block the combo of hits that Terrix dished at him. Terrix really was dancing while he was attacking. Doclux then began to pour a huge amount of light magic into an arrow. He was saving this arrow for the right moment to strike. Sora was trying his best to keep up with Terrix's speed, but was growing tired with each passing second.

Luckily, Riku appeared just as one of Terrix's wristblades were threatening to cleave off Sora's arm. Riku blocked the attack and managed to land a few hits on Terrix. Cloud also joined in the fight and caused Terrix to get himself trapped against a wall.

"You guys are good, I'll give you that. You're not _that _good; however, ... Dance of Repulsion!", spoke Terrix as the aura arround him got brighter. Cloud and Riku were knocked back as Terrix made a push motion with his hand. Sora then tried attacking Terrix and was sent back as well.

Kairi was helpless inside the mirror prison as Ronbix traveled from mirror to mirror, dealing cuts to Kairi everytime. Ronbix was about to pop out of the mirror she was in when it froze over in ice. Nathan and Xanthan appeared beside Kairi. Xanthan was no longer in Miasmic Mode. He walked over to the frozen mirror and punched it. The shards and broken pieces fell to the floor. Ronbix had teleported into another mirror and lunged out of it. She sliced Nathan pretty well in his side and went into another mirror. Nathan summoned a fireball into his hand and flung it at the mirror Ronbix had moved to. The mirror combusted and burst into flames as the glass began to melt. Soon the whole mirror, including the steel frame, had melted to a puddle. Xanthan walked over to the puddle and touched it with his hand. His skin then became crystalline as he absorbed the properties of the melted glass. Xanthan then morphed into one of the giant mirrors and went after Ronbix.

"Xanthan will take of her. We need to help the others defeat Terrix.", said Nathan as he ran towards the others with Kairi. Terrix had used his magnetic abilities to pin Riku, Sora, Cloud, and Doclux to a wall. He turned around to face his new adversaries.

"What makes you think you can defeat me if you friends couldn't?", asked Terrix as he walked closer to Nathan and Kairi. Nathan just smiled and laughed.

"That's easy! Unlike them, I don't rely on weapons to attack. I use magic! Waterja!", answered back Nathan as he created a colossal sphere of water that fell upon Terrix. Terrix became soaked as the water then formed back into the sphere and swallowed him. The sphere of water then floated over the balcony and levitated above the bottom part to the Hall of Empty Melodies. The floor was still covered in spikes from Riku's fight with Ryugax. Nathan released the water magic and the sphere broke apart. Terrix fell to the floor below and was impaled through the chest by a cluster of spikes. He died instantly and began to disintegrate into darkness.

Nathan turned around and smiled triumphantly. As he was walking, the remaining giant mirrors that were still standing burst into pieces suddenly. Shards of glass flew in every direction, causing Nathan to summon protective barriers around everyone. When the pieces all fell to the floor, Nathan released the barriers. Kairi was about to walk over to Sora when Ronbix lunged out of shard of glass that was by Kairi's feet. Her razor mirror was about to hit Kairi, but was stopped short as a hand suddenly wrapped around her throat. Xanthan had followed her out of the shard and now held her up high in his grasp.

"Sorry Ronbix. I promised this girl that I would get her out of this place safely. It's nothing personal, you're just in my way. I'll let you in on a little secret though. My powers don't just let me absorb magic, but also infuse it into others.", said Xanthan just before his crystalline hand tightened even more around her neck. A silver aura surrounded Ronbix as Xanthan began infusing her with the crystal properties he had absorbed. Xanthan's feet then became normal as Ronbix's feet crystallized. As Xanthan's body decrystallized, Ronbix slowly became a crystalline statue of herself. The transfer finished and Xanthan was completely normal again. He then used his strength to send the crystal Ronbix over the balcony and to the spikes below where she shattered and became darkness.

The group got back together and Nathan healed everyone's injuries. They then cheered as they knew that only Tridimix was left. Xanthan and Nathan then looked at each other with a look of long awaited relief.

"It's time. The final battle is just ahead. Our plan has succeeded. Now it is time that we become whole again, so that we may be at our strongest.", spoke Nathan softly as he made the sphere containing his heart appear. Xanthan nodded with understanding. He motioned for Kairi to hold his and Nathan's hand.

"It's so that the light in your heart will keep Nathan's heart safe from darkness as he uses his magic to implant it back in himself.", explained Xanthan as Kairi looked confused. Nathan and Xanthan then joined hands too as light began to surround them. Powerful magic then flowed around them as the protective barrier around the heart dissipated into silver dust. An orangish - pinkish aura surrounded the heart as it floated towards Nathan. It then shot into him as the aura encased Nathan. The powerful magic then followed the heart and flowed into Nathan. Xanthan then smiled at Kairi and said one last thing to her before dispersing into purple - silverish dust as well.

"I promise Kairi. I will protect you and help you get out of this place. I'll always be around. I'll just be inside Nathan's heart.", spoke Xanthan's voice as he became dust and swirled around Nathan before being absorbed by him. The transformation then ended with a bright flash as Nathan became complete. Everyone looked at him in amazement for Nathan's clothes had changed.

Nathan now had a robe that reflected upon his skills as a mage. The robe draped to the ground and hid his feet. Even the bottoms of the sleeves draped to the floor. The robe was colored like the color spectrum. It's rainbow hue was astonishing as the colors shined brightly with magic. Nathan's staff had also changed in appearance too. The whole length of the rod was rainbow colored and the crystal was now in the shape of a heart with a pointed crown that resembled the one Sora wore as a necklace. The crystal constantly changed colors at a fast speed.

The group then headed into the Proof of Existence room and then entered the Passage of Ruin and Creation. The group soon reached the end on this part of the castle. The Altar of Naught was just ahead of them. They ascended the stairs and reached the top. At the other end of the alter was Tridimix. He turned around to face his opponents. Three portals os darkness oppened up as he smiled coldly.


	11. Chapter 11: The Finale Begins

The three portals released the Trickmasters that helped kidnap Belle earlier. Sora, Riku, and Kairi summoned their keyblades while Cloud grabbed his Fenrir sword. Doclux pulled out his bow and Nathan held out his staff. Tridimix just materiallized his marionette frame and laughed.

"Tell me. Why does this have to be the hard way? Had you all just helped me with my plan, I wouldn't have to annihilate you. Destroy them my minions. Take their hearts.", spoke Tridimix in his evil voice as the Trickmasters attacked. Cloud, Riku, and Sora focused on one of them while Doclux, Kairi, and Nathan took on the other two. Doclux shot one of the Trickmasters with his feather arrows until it looked as if it fell into a cactus patch. Kairi then slashed at its legs with her keyblade. Nathan repeatedly casted spells at the other one. Firaja, Blizzaga, Thundaja, Waterja, Meteor, Flare, Holy, and Flood all pounded the Trickmaster in that order. Then a Stoneja spell petrified it and turned it into a stone statue permenently. Nathan then used a Gravija spell to flatten and crush the stone Trickmaster into pieces, effectively destroying it. Tridimix watched with observing eyes as he began to realize that he underestimated the power contained inside Nathan. He then remembered his past encounters with Nathan with Nathan and figured out what it was that made him so powerful.

The trickmaster that remained was soon taken out by Cloud and Riku while Sora ran towards Tridimix. Sora began to spar with Tridimix. The marionette frame had taken on a sword-like form and Tridimix effectively used it to block Sora's oncoming attacks. Three more 'Tridimixs' appeared and joined in the fray. Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Kairi each took on their own Tridimix replica as Doclux and Nathan searched for the real one. After a while, They soon found the real one hiding on a balcony below the top of the altar. Doclux began firing arrows as Nathan sent out waves of Shadow Flares. The balcony was destroyed, but Tridimix had escaped before he too could be wiped out. A group of Sorcerers and Assassins then appeared and took on Doclux and Nathan. Tridimix got back to the top of the altar and watched the battles before him. Doclux faced the Sorcerers since they would be immune to Nathan's magic. Soon, they were all destroyed by Doclux. Nathan took care of the Assassins easily. The other four heroes also defeated the four Tridimix replicas. Each of the replicas vanished into darkness as the real one clapped.

"So, you really do want to die. Time to end it.", said Tridimix as he snapped his fingers. A gigantic portal of darkness engulfed the altar. Nathan took the iniciative and ran towards Tridimix. He prepared to use a technique that would cost him dearly. Before he could cast the spell though, the darkness coalesced into a Kurt Zisa heartless and cast the Silencega spell. Nathan's magic became useless. The Kurt Zisa then grabbed Nathan and held him tightly. Doclux shot some of his arrows at the heartless, but since he couldn't detonate them with light magic, they proved to be of little use. Tridimix then attached his marionette frame strings to Nathan. Nathan resisted Tridimix's mind powers and almost succeeded in blocking them completely until the Kurt Zisa squeezed him and made him lose focus. Now Nathan was under Tridimix's control too. The Kurt Zisa released Nathan and they both attacked the others. Cloud and Doclux tried taking down the Kurt Zisa whil Sora and Riku battled their friend. Kairi watched in shock as she couldn't believe what just happened.

As Cloud sliced away at Kurt Zisa's right leg, he was knocked back by a hit with it's sword. Cloud laid on the ground defeated with a gash in his right side. Blood poured out relentlessly as Kairi ran over to him and desperately tried to stanch the bleeding. Doclux was also having trouble with the colossal heartless.

Sora and Riku weren't making any progress with Nathan. Unlike the Kurt Zisa, they couldn't just kill Nathan. He was their friend after all. If it wasn't for Nathan, Sora might never have got Kairi back. Nathan wasn't holding back though. He kept swinging his staff at Sora and Riku. Sora failed to dodge an attack to his back and was sent to the ground gasping for air.

The Silencega spell wore off and Riku found out the hard way. A Freeze spell froze his legs in place as Nathan began to form a giant sphere of fire magic above him. As he was to bring the sphere crashing down, a voice stopped him.

"Nathan don't! You can't do this! Remember the promise! Remember the promise you made to me! You said you would protect me! You said you would get me out of here! Are you just gonna let Tridimix control you like this? I thought you were stronger than that!", cried out Kairi as she couldn't bear to see any more people get hurt. Those words snapped Nathan out of Tridimix's mind control and caused the strings from the marionette frame to snap and break.

"You're right. I can't forget that promise. I will keep it. That means you must die Tridimix!", said Nathan as the sphere of magic energy turned green and expanded.

"Ultija!", yelled out Nathan as the ball exploded into a massive dome shaped blast of destruction. The Kurt Zisa was shredded to bits by the powerful energy current within the explosion. Kairi and the others were protected; however, by a magic that made them turn immaterial. They were like ghosts as the energy passed through them without harm. Tridimix somehow survived too, if only barely.

The smoke cleared away and Nathan walked towards Tridimix. Tridimix staggered as he tried to back away. He couldn't believe what just happened. How could that brat even use a spell like that and survive! Even with the power of that girl's heart, he should be dead right now!, thought Tridimix as he felt a strange sensation. He was surrounded by a blue aura as his magic began to pour out of him.

"That's my Osmoga spell. It drains my opponent of all their magic and adds it to my own. You were probably wondering where I got the strength to cast the Ultija spell and that's your answer. It's not because of Destinee's heart, if that's what you were contemplating.", said Nathan as if he read Tridimix's mind. Tridimix was running out of magic and couldn't stand the thought of being defeated. Before Nathan could do anything, Tridimix jumped over the edge of the altar and plummeted to the bottom of the castle waiting many, many stories below.


	12. Chapter 12: Is It Really Over?

It was over. They had finally prevailed. Nathan healed the gash in Cloud's side. Doclux helped Cloud up and let him hang on to his shoulder. Riku helped Sora up much like Sora helped him after the battle with Xemnas. Nathan had finally completed his long awaited goal and his mind was now at peace. Magical dust began to rain down on the castle as he released some of his magic. It was a beautiful site. The dust shone brightly and changed colors like a rainbow. Kairi cheered that it was over and that they could now go home.

"So now it's finally over. Cloud, it's time you reclaim what belongs to you. Take this token. With it, my power will never be but a moment's breath away. All of my power is in this token.", said Doclux as he created a token in his hand. It was a necklace that had a metal feather token. It represented his feather abilities. Cloud put th necklace on and the feather hung beside the Fenrir token on his other necklace. Doclux stood in front of Cloud and turned into white sparkles as he merged into Cloud. Cloud now had his inner light back.

"Alright, now let's all go home.", said Nathan as he opened up a pathway. Instead of a dark corridor, this pathway shone brilliantly with rainbow colors. As the group headed towards the portal, a sudden quake made the altar tower shake violently. Riku ran to the edge and looked over.

"Guys, it's not over yet! He's back, and this time, he's bigger!", yelled out Riku as he backed away from the edge. A giant creature climbed up over the altar edge. Kairi screamed as a missile was sent whizzing ay her. Nathan blocked it with his magic and got in front of her. The colorful pathway disappeared as the creature swiped through it with its fist.

"He's fused his body with the Marie puppet. Get ready guys. This fight will be the hardest yet.", explained Nathan as he summoned an orb of lightning that began to circle around him. Tridimix bellowed and roared with rage as he tried smashing Sora and Riku with his overgrown puppet fists. When that didn't work, a hole opened up in his chest and a flurry of rockets flew out. A good dozen of them tried landing on Kairi and Nathan until a magic barrier stopped them. The others troubled Sora and Riku who had a hard time dodging them.

Cloud put his hand to the token Doclux gave him and tried tapping into the power stored inside it. It worked and he was surrounded by a silver aura. Four pairs of wings sprouted out of his back and lifted him up into the air. His sword grew longer and turned white. A voice appeared in his head. It was Doclux.

"Well it sure didn't take long enough for you to already need me. So Tridimix faked his death huh? Should have expected nothing left. If you want to kill him for good, aim for the head. Your sword can now unleash spinning disks of light energy whenever you swing it. You have eight wings because you are in Seraphimnatic Dance mode. Light is your greatest ally now.", explained Doclux as he continued to talk Cloud through the fight against Tridimix. Tridimix lunged at Seraphimnatic Cloud with his fist and missed badly. Cloud swung his sword at the ugly beast-man and a light sickle sliced through the monster's side. Liquid darkness poured out instead of blood.

Riku lept onto Tridimix's left leg and climbed up it to the knee. He then stabbed it with his keyblade. Sora followed his lead and climbed up the other leg and stabbed that knee too. Tridimix fell to the ground angrily. Kairi asked Nathan why he didn't help and he replied that his duty is to protect her. Tridimix tried grabbing Cloud, but a clean slice through his hand trashed that idea. Cloud lifted high into the air and unleashed a most devastating attack. Feathers began shooting out of his eight wings and pounding Tridimix. Cloud charged up his energy and focused it into his sword. He then shot out a giant beam of light from it that struck Tridimix and blasted a hole straight through him. Cloud swung the sword in one last motion as a colossal sickle shaped wave of light slashed through Tridimix. Tridimix roared as he began to disintegrate into darkness. When nothing was left of him, Cloud became normal again and Nathan released the barrier around him and Kairi.

The five friends huddled together and hollered in excitement. Now it really was finally over. Tridimix was eliminated for good this time. Now the heroes were successful in their quest. Kairi hugged Sora and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nathan opened up the colorful portal again and they all went through it.


	13. Chapter 13: GoodByes and Farewells

The five heroes were now now back in Radiant Garden. They met up with Gabrielle, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, Tifa, Cid, and Merlin at Merlin's house. Aerith thanked Nathan for his help in bringing Cloud back. She showed him the painting she had finished and he liked it. She offered it to him, but he said it would be better if she kept it. That way she could remember it always. He said he needed to return back to his home world.

Nathan created two portals this time. One for him and Gabrielle, and the other for Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He shook Sora and Riku's hands and then hugged Kairi. They both smiled playfully. A transparent hologram of Xanthan appeared. He 'hugged' Kairi too.

"See princess, I told you I would get you out of that castle. I always keep my promises. Be good now, and don't get kidnapped again. It was a pain in the butt getting you out!", said Xanthan as he and Kairi both chuckled at his joke. Xanthan then wnet back into Nathan. Gabrielle went into the portal, smiling at Riku peculiarly before doing so. He began to blush a little. When it was Nathan's turn to leave, Aerith came up to him and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything! You brought Cloud back! I hope you come back to visit! You are always welcome here!", said Aerith as she kissed Nathan. He turned red as a beet from blushing. He then pulled out two trinkets.

"Alright, alright. I'll visit from time to time. Take one of these. Whenever they are opened, magical dust and fireworks will appear. Think of it as a little gift from me. You take the other one Kairi. Now, it's high time a get back to my world. Everyone there will be waiting. So long guys!", said Nathan as he handed the trinkets to Aerith and Kairi. He then jumped into the portal before it vanished.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi left through their portal too. They came out onto the islands that they call home. Selphie welcomed them back along with Wakka and Tidus. Sora and Riku then described their adventure to them. Everyone on Destiny Islands was now happy again. The heartless were no longer a threat either. Hardly ever did a heartless show up anymore, and it was always of the local variety.

Cloud was back to living his normal life as well. He had become a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Commitee, although now it was called the Radiant Garden Restoration Commitee. He was happy and was currently dating Tifa Lockheart now. Leon and Yuffie were also a couple too now. Everyone was having fun in Radiant Garden. The town soon went back to its natural splendor. Aerith would always look at her painting longingly and would always go to the bailey at night. She would look up at the starry night and open the trinket Nathan gave to her. The beautiful fireworks would always put her mind at ease until the next morning.

Nathan and Gabrielle were happy back in their own home world as well. Their family was glad to finally see Nathan after he had been missing for so many years. When they found out that he had finally settled things with his nemesis, they were even happier. Castaway Dreams Island was now a paradise again. Nathan used his magic to restore the islands back to how they used to be.

Everyone was back to where they belong and the worlds were at peace again. Some bonds were broken and old ones were renewed while new bonds of friendship were forged. One boy's path crossed with many others and intertwined with them. One boy's dream became a light that guided others.

And thus, they all lived happily ever after. At least, for the time being.


End file.
